Terminal (map)
For the Special ops level, see Terminal (Special Ops level) thumb|The Map of Terminal. Terminal is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, based on the campaign mission No Russian. In this map, the airport terminal is full of luggage, bars, and small shops; the outside area of the map where planes and cargo are stationed is accessible as well. Security checkpoints and barricades make the map a very maze-like area. Players can even head inside one of the planes. The indoor area can provide some cover from enemy killstreaks, but there are several overhead windows that should be avoided. Be very careful when placing care packages, as this level has many obstructions. Remember that if a care package lands on glass, breaking the glass can, but not always, result in the care package falling through. The care package will sometimes break the glass as it falls though. This is also a superb map for Riot Shield usage. Beware however, as the maze-like airport can easily get a player flanked without backup or proper caution. To counter this, the player may want to use a claymore. But put it in the right spot. Terminal is also a Special Ops level. Strategies, Tips & Tricks *At the back of the accessible plane, there is a very dark room where the player can get a view of the ladder below and the rest of the fuselage/cockpit; good practice during free for all. Be wary though, there are some explosive barrels here. Shoot them before camping there. Also, if they watch the Killcam, the victim of the players surprise attack will then learn the position. Once killing another player, move along the fuselage to a different spot. Having Cold Blooded Pro helps. The enemy can also shoot the side of the plane, as the bullets can go through the side of the plane even without FMJ. *Approaching the airplane from the back is usually the safest route. Also note that many players, mainly the team that spawns outside or as defender, tend to use a Riot Shield blocking all entrances inside the plane or escorting team members through the hostile maze. *Adjacent to the escalators, there is a ladder that can be climbed and obtain a great overview of flag C, flag B, and the hall in the terminal near the cafe with the shatterable glass windows. A player standing here can rack-up huge killstreaks which can be devastating or, more than likely, not. This area provides little cover and can be attacked from several angles. *Outside, behind the plane, is one of the better places, away from most of the action, to call in an airdrop. *If the enemy controls the outdoor area, it is possible to drop a care package indoors through the overhead windows. This is very risky and requires a careful aim as the package may land on the roof, making it inaccessible. Otherwise, the only good place for deployment is behind the large window in the far corner of the map, next to the bar. *The glass windowed hallway can be an easy area to hold with the correct means of doing so. Using a light machine gun is considerably effective with a large ammo count and rapid fire. The player can easily take down almost anyone who stumbles out of cover, as well as hold back enemy players. Note: Be aware of enemies trying to flank on either side. *The front side of the security office is a prime spot for snipers as they are totally hidden while crouching and have a clear shot down the tunnel leading to the plane. Also players going down the tunnel have no cover, whatsoever. *The cockpit of the plane can be a good spot to ambush people in the windowed corridor, and on the roof. However, be careful as people will soon realize where the player is and can easily outflank them. One successful technique to employ is to enter the cockpit and go prone well to the rear, the two advantages of this are firstly, enemies entering plane by rear door or side door with chute are easily seen and picked off , and also any enemy charging into the plane from the loading door is expecting a standing or crouched target and "freezes" sufficiently long enough to be knifed or shot. *The area behind the metal detectors is a dead end; it is possible to ambush players who simply run into this area. *Note that Bomb site B is particularly dangerous in Search and Destroy and Demolition because of the many spots a camper can hide. There are boxes and the garden can conceal a player hiding at the site. Site A works better with only three ways to defend and the entire team can easily conceal themselves while waiting for a saboteur or counting the bomb. *If playing Search and Destroy or Demolition, you can hide behind the seats behind the bomb site in the airplane, and if you crouch there is a slight crack between the seats that you can shoot from. *At Site A, a fun way to lure out the final member in Search and Destroy is to arm the bomb and plant C4 on the visible face of the bomb area. Be sure to have a heartbeat sensor and crouch underneath the plane, when the enemy is above defusing the bomb, pull the trigger. If the player doesn't have a Heart Beat Sensor, focus on the sound of the laptop opening. If the announcer says the bomb is defused, then the player is too late. *The windowed corridor is arguably one of the deadliest areas on the map. Sentry guns are frequently placed at either entrance, or on top of the roof of the adjacent outside building, to guard the area. The small room of this building is generally occupied by at least one member of any team, making the corridor one of the best places on the map for flanking. Also airstrikes can easily blast anyone running here to oblivion. *Claymores are useful to protect the bomb sites in Demolition, or Search and Destroy game types. *The cockpit of the airplane can give the player a vantage point to anyone coming to the gate or the other side. If someone is camping there, throw a grenade inside, be sure to cook it for roughly 2 seconds. A defense to make sure nobody attacks from the rear while sniping is to place a claymore near the entrance to the cockpit. The only weakness to this is if someone were to go through the back, which is also why having a sentry gun available would be the perfect opportunity to use this technique. *A good place to put a sentry gun is inside the plane on the dark area from behind the ladder on the plane because it will be almost impossible to destroy and will attack any player entering the plane. *If the player wishes to deploy claymores in the plane, plant them behind seats in the plane. They will be virtually invisible to enemies until it's too late. *Another good spot is near the front entry way to the plane, as a claymore would be difficult to see around the corner. *Do a running jump off the life slide on the airplane onto the wing, from here the player can climb onto the fuselage, crawl to the tail and get into position for a superb, yet little known sniping spot. *Another good sniping spot is on top of the bar, jump on the crate to the concrete platform and climb on the ledge. The player will have a small piece of cover, going prone is advisable. *This map is by far one of the easiest to rack up FMJ Penetration kills for unlocking Extended Mags. Simply sit in the grey room with windows opposite the plane and when an enemy is spotted either in the cockpit or the passenger area (through the open or ''closed windows) shoot through the thin hull for easy kills. Also notable is that the player can cause damage (and sometimes get kills) through the jetway to the plane from the main building, and also the black/white walls near that area too. *On the PC and PS3, AI-controlled air support (such as Harriers and Pave Lows) will not shoot through the windows and skylights of the buildings if the glass isn't shattered. So, if the player is about to call in air support, shooting out the glass will help gain a considerably larger amount of kills. Many of the skylights inside can also actually be shot out from vantage points outside the building. On the other hand, if the enemy has air support, try to avoid breaking the glass and use unbroken windows and skylights for cover. It is not possible to achieve a missile lock on an aircraft through an unbroken sheet of ceiling glass. (On the Xbox 360 AI-controlled support CAN shoot through glass). *There are usually people standing on both sides of the long narrow hallways connecting A and C. As a result, it is common for people to snipe down this hallway. Blindfiring a grenade launcher with Danger Close down this hallway will also frequently get multi-kills. *Over the escalator (while standing at the top) is another good place to launch grenades or toss semtex, as the enemy spawns at the bottom floor, outside the building. *The corner in front of the kitchen by C is a good spot to throw grenades or launch rockets at the beginning of the match, regardless of which side you're on. *An AC 130 can shoot every weapon through the top glass, if it isn't broken the shell will detonate on the roof, making the blast harmless, but breaking the window for other weapons to go through. 105 shots can wipe out a whole team occasionally if funneled through the roof. *If the player is near the lobby, they can kill campers in the hallway by firing a javelin aiming across the plane entry. Make sure it goes through the glass ceiling though. *It is possible to kill someone camping on the roof of the control room by blowing up a red barrel (that is situated on the side of the roof closer to the terminal) which will in turn blow up the larger oil container in the centre of the roof, however, if they are on the opposite side that red barrels are on it might not kill the camper. *There is a hole where the extension and the plane meet, that allows Predator Missiles to kill people in the plane if they are directed right in through this gap. Anyone in the extension or near the cockpit will be killed, as the Predator will detonate inside the bend which joins the extension to the plane. It is easier to guide the Predator Missile in through the gap if the player does not boost the missile, as it requires careful aim. *When starting as Spetsnaz forces, a useful tactic for first kill is to run straight outside, then up the metal stairs to the right stopping at the top. From there, a launcher or ADS shots fired towards the "green room"/"bookshop" area will sometimes get first kill of the game. The room next to there is a good spot to take advantage of throughout the whole match - especially when the enemy has been forced towards the side of the map with the plane. *At the beginning of the level for Spetsnaz, another good tactic is to immediately run to the plane with a shotgun equipped for the secondary slot. From there, hide behind the seats closest to the boarding entrance and take out the shotgun. Many of the Rangers will walk in unsuspecting, which makes this a very good place to quickly dispatch them. However, do not go down the gate, the player will most likely be shot from many of the camping points around the gate entrance. It would be recommended that the player move around the seats every few kills. *If playing a small match, camp in the plane with a teammate. Plant claymores at the entrance from the airport, as the player is most vulnurable there. Go prone and cover the side entrance. *The top above the Control building can be climbed upon, allowing the player to watch the hallway and keep it under control. *A Useful tactic with an Assault Rifle, SMG or LMG is to go into the cockpit, crouch (to avoid sniper fire through the cockpit windows), and get into the corner furthest away from the closest entrance to the Plane. Eliminate any threat that enters, or exits. They will only be able to shoot the player from his/her LOF. Meaning the player has a good chance of killing an unsuspecting victim. The player should be as far away from the entrance as possible, or enemies in the "dark room" may be able to engage the player. A Disadvantage of this is that a well-placed grenade throw, AT4/RPG-7 attack or someone moving at great speed may be able to acquire a kill. It is possible that the player may be able to partially counteract the first two by using a Blast Shield, and the last by using the Commando perk. If someone runs into the Cockpit quickly turn towards them without firing and Melee them, speed and timing are key. *Some parts of the actual building have glass roofs, so this can make them a good place to use Care Packages. However do not use the Lobby, as the player will almost certainly be killed in the time it takes for the Package to arrive. During mid-game, the Security Lobby area can be good, but always stay on guard. Always check before activating the marker. If the player is under a ceiling, the package may land on the roof instead of the floor. *A nice place to control longer use of controlled rewards is underneath the accessible airplane. It will confuse an opponent searching out the player, even when the opponent's UAV is on. Use a Cold-Blooded Pro class just to be safe. *When playing as a Ranger, it can be good to fire at the corridor linking the main building to the plane with a Grenade Launcher when the game begins. As many players may be there, and there is little escape. The player can easily get a Double Kill or even a Triple Kill doing this. *The curved wall in the corridor that leads from the terminal into the plane, is just for looks. Anything, even throwing knives, can go right through it as long as it is thrown/shot from the exterior to the interior. *When using a Predator Missile on this map many glass roofs can be easily used to the player's advantage and the missile will penetrate the glass, killing everyone in the area. *A good hiding spot to operate killstreaks is behind several luggage carts near the lobby. The player can get to it by heading out the large window opposite of the escalators, crouching, and going to the small opening seen in the corner. This is not a good spot to call in care packages, as they will often fall out of the map. This corner has also been known to be used by Nuke Boosting players, watch this area in the aforementioned game types popular for boosting (Ground War, Free-for-All, and Mercenary Team Deathmatch) . *A good Spetsnaz offensive tactic is to charge the center corridor and kill any Ranger that comes through the bookstore, be wary of anyone coming from the jetway. *The small placement of flowers behind the bookstore and across from Burger Town is a great spot to hide with a Ghillie suit and a good sidearm to sneak up on enemies. It is surprisingly effective with Cold-Blooded Pro, allowing for silenced ambushes seemingly coming from nowhere. *When entering the lobby coming in from the baggage area (see map below), look to the right and the player should see two glass elevators. These are impenetrable. It is possible to get in between these elevators easily and be protected from enemy fire. A high kill streak can be acquired by staying in that spot. *A good way to get quite a lot of kills on this map is to place one's self next to the big oil tank above the Control Room. Although, sometimes if an enemy player shoots the oil tank it may blow up and kill any player who is around it. *One of the most sought after campgrounds is the plane's cockpit. The player can get a clear shot at anyone in the gate hallway or on the plane with cover from the bathroom type walls, and will also be able to look out the windshield at unsuspecting enemies in the hallway adjacent to the bookstore. *Arguably, the best tactic to winning a domination game on Terminal is to control the area between the bookstore and the metal detectors as it allows easy access to the "A" and "C" flags. *A great place to stop people from capturing B is right behind the fuel tank. It is almost impossible an enemy to see the player from B, unless they are aware of the player's position. *On the Demolition game mode, a useful tactic to hault an early rush by attackers on the site in the plane, is to rush forward (using marathon) and wait by the windows below the extension to the plane. Here the player can catch players jumping down or rush up behind players who are going through the extension. *at the start of the match on teamdeath match on the rangers spawn, use a sniper rifle and go straight to the security office and snipe anyone coming from the plane through to thecheck-in/luggage store. *At the start of the match on team deathmatch on the Spetsnaz spawn, use an assault rifle or sniper rifle and go straight to the top of the stairs and crouch next to the control room. Any enemy moving through the bookstore is usually first blood. * When you go to the top of the control room in near the plane, turn toward the cop car and with a well-timed jump onto the red light the car will blow up. * When players boost, they tend to do so near the Rangers spawn (security area on the map below) and near the Spetsnaz spawn (baggage area on the map below). * thumb|right|404px|TDM on Terminal Trivia * Terminal is supposed to take place in a Russian airport, but there is English all around the map, like ''Burger Town, ''the flight schedule board, magazines, and a police car with an American flag on the side. * Inside the terminal, beneath the escalators, there is blood on the ground but no bodies. * On the Rangers' Team Deathmatch starting spawn areas, the player can pass through metal detectors, which go off as they detect the player's weapons. The player can also use their throwing knife to make them go off by standing back and throwing your knife through the metal detector. * The metal detectors are still fully operational during an EMP, which is odd since realistically, they should not be functional, at all. * On the plane, the player can only see the "Flugruger" logo on one side and not the other * In the airplane, the pilot, co-pilot and some passenger seats are missing. * Strangely, the Burger Town in Terminal has no menu, while the one in No Russian did have a menu that was written in Russian. * In the middle of the map, outside, near Flag B in Domination, there are barriers that read: 'IW International Airport'. * If a player goes into spectator mode and flys over the small barrier on the second floor, there are more shops that are visible. In one of these shops there are posters of bottles of wine, some read "It goes down deep and hard," referencing Mark Grigsby's rap "Deep and Hard" performed in ''Call of Duty 4. In the same store, there are also two floating Xbox game cases that feature Captain Price on the cover and the title Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. The back of the case is the same as the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare case. This was speculated to be the boxart of Modern Warfare 3, until it was disproven upon closer inspection. These cases are in the same spot on the Spec Ops mission as well. * The luggage containers outside show images of a Southwest Airlines 737-700, which is odd due to the fact that this map is located in Russia. Southwest primarily flies domestic US flights, it does not fly to European destinations. *Near the Army Rangers spot the player can find a Food Court that has a Taco Togo and a Burger Town, also seen in the mission Wolverines!. *Russian folk music, specifically 'Kalinka', can be heard playing in the cosmetics store and the gift shop. *On the respawn point for the Spetsnaz, there are large paper planes hanging, but no ropes or chains are seen holding them. *If the player goes into Spectator mode, they can fly over the pile of debris, revealing the middle of the level No Russian, albeit, with no civilians or scenery. *On the respawn point for the Spetsnaz, there is a bar. If the player looks closely at one of the bottles, it can be identified as Chardonnay, which is a type of wine. *The choice of factions on this map could be a reference to the foreshadowed American attack on Moscow. *There is a poster for the movie 'Vengeance'; which is about two of the most dangerous soldiers on Earth(perhaps a reference to Soap and Price or Ghost and Roach) that were double crossed and left for dead. The same poster can be seen in campaign in the beginning of Takedown and again in the multiplayer map Bailout. *Outside the map, near the lifts, there are two copies of Modern Warfare 2. *The jet engines cannot explode on this map, unlike its campaign counterpart No Russian. *If you look at the telephones on the wall in Burgertown, you will see: 'COD4', on them. This also applies to every phone in both Modern Warfares. *The wall at the end of the tunnel leading to the interior of the plane is "invisible". The player can throw equipment (knives, grenades, C4) through this wall and get kills. On TDM and GW, this is a very effective tactic, since many people use this tunnel to enter the plane. *On some of the security camera covers it will show a reflection of the area it is located in, but before the player enters the plane by the tunnel, look up at the cover and it will be reflecting the inside of the plane. *This is the only map other than the campaign mission, "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" that has soda machines that dispose soda when pressing the action/reload button. *Where the US Rangers spawn, it's actually where the end of the massacre of 'No Russian' and you go fight the FSB. In the back of the map there is a red tanker truck. Climb up the ladder with a lightweight class and if you jump off the cab right you can land on the corner of the fence. Once your on, crouch and walk under the nose of the plane. You can shoot through the fence more easily with FMJ. Its a great spot for hardcore mode. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer